scoutingfandomcom-20200214-history
Westark Area Council
Westark Area Council is a local council of the Boy Scouts of America and erves over 6,500 youth in seventeen counties located in North-Western Arkansas. See also Scouting in Arkansas. History Starting in July 1920, the Council originally included only the city of Fort Smith and was named the Fort Smith Council. From 1922 to 1937 the council underwent a number of name changes and expansions. In 1922, the council expanded to include the city of Van Buren and was named the Fort Smith – Van Buren Council. Then in 1927, the council incorporating all of Crawford and Sebastian Counties, and the portion of Franklin County south of the Arkansas River. In 1928, the Council took over an additional 13 counties, 10 of which had previously been part of the Ozark Council. From 1922 to 1930 the council was named the “Northwest Arkansas Council”, and From 1922 to 1937 it was named the Fort Smith Area Council. Finally, in 1937 name change to the Westark Area Council. The Westark Area Council, currently serves over 6,500 youth in seventeen counties in North-Western Arkansas.17 The Council Scout Service Center is located at 1401 Old Greenwood Road Fort Smith, AR 72901 and was built in 1963.17 In 2003, the Council began a Youth Diversion Program that provides an alternative to the formal court proceedings for the first-time offender and a second chance to those young adults who are willing to accept responsibility and move forward. Through structured activities, this program aims to reduce the recidivism rate among these youth. Districts Each District coordinates scout leader training. activities and other resources for community based scouting programs. This council is divided into 2 Districts: # Cornerstone District # Butterfield Trail District # Razorback District # Magazine Mountain District # Ozark District Council Camps Westark Area Council Camps feature many resources for organizing exciting outdoor adventure group activities and are available for rental by scout groups, families and other youth groups. Some camps feature an organized week long campership program during summer months. In 1953 land for a Scout camp was purchased and developed in Camp Orr.15 It has been in use since 1955 and covers nearly 600 acres of the Buffalo National River Wilderness Area. It is located south of Harrison, Arkansas, and is the only Boy Scout Camp situated within a National Park.19 In 1973 the Arkansas State Legislature, permitting the Westark Area Council to purchase 2,842 acres of the Booneville Sanatorium, just south of Booneville, Arkansas, for a future camp development.15 The land development began in 1975 and completed in May 1976. Construction of the camp started in the spring of 1976. The Scout camp is now known as Rogers Scout Reservation20 The council also owns Camp Spencer, a 100-acre primitive camping facility, located on the shore of Lake Norfork, east of Mountain Home.[ Council Special Events * Council Scout Fair * Wood Badge * University of Scouting Order of the Arrow Order of the Arrow is the National Honor Society of Scouting and recognized those who uphold the scouting ideals of camping, service and citizenship. * The Council is supported by theWachtschu Mawachpo Lodge 559. The Lodge began in 196318 with 103 members.15 The first Lodge Chapters were Butterfield, Northwest, Ozark, and Magazine Mountain, but now it has 5 chapters, Butterfield Trail, Magazine Mountain, Ozark, Razorback and Cornerstone Eagles Nest Noteworthy scouts and service projects of the council: External Links * westarkbsa.org - Official Website of Westark Area Council Category:Arkansas Category:Boy Scout Councils Category:Arkansas Boy Scouts